


Happy Birthday!

by BabyKai97



Series: GOT7 Fluff ONESHOTS [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Happy Birthday, I know it’s not Youngjae bday but whatever lol, I love my boys, Jackson is in the military, Jackson misses Youngjae also, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Youngjae is sad boi and misses his love, cute to the max, cuteness, it was supposed to be for Youngjae bday but oh well, jackjae, love all seven of the boys, surprise at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKai97/pseuds/BabyKai97
Summary: This will be the first birthday Jackson won’t be here for or so we thinkOrJackson is in the military and is back early in time to surprise Youngjae for his birthday!
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: GOT7 Fluff ONESHOTS [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593535
Kudos: 10





	Happy Birthday!

“Are you sure you’ll be back in time?” Jaebum asked as he paced back and forth in the living room. 

“” Jackson replied chuckling as Jaebum sat back down in front of the laptop. “I know I shouldn’t be like this but it’s for Youngjae’s birthday. He misses you so much” Jaebum replied. “ _I know. I miss him too. It’s been hard to not see his smiling face every day_ ” Jackson replied. “Jaebum. Youngjae is on the phone for you” Jinyoung said holding his hand over the speaker as he waved to Jackson who waved back. “Coming. I have to go but let us know when you get here!” Jaebum said getting up to leave when Jackson called him back. “What is it?” Jaebum asked. “ _Did you get it? What I asked you about_?” Jackson asked, looking nervous. “Yes. Yes I got it. It’s in the room. Promise you’ll text when you make it. I have to go so text me and Jinyoung can finish up everything” Jaebum replied. “ _I promise. Now go talk to my baby before he gets suspicious_ ” Jackson said and Jaebum laughed nodding as both ended the Skype call, knowing that Youngjae does get that way when he feels like everyone is hiding something which today they are. Everyone is holding the secret that Jackson is coming home today. Jackson is in the Navy and left three months ago. He had about another three months, making him miss Youngjae’s birthday but he’s coming home earlier than expected so everyone knows except Youngjae. There is one more secret that Jaebum knows that everyone else doesn’t. Jackson has been planning since he found out that he was coming home to propose to the younger and asked Jaebum to help him find a ring. “Jaebum. The phone!” Jinyoung said and Jaebum snapped out of his thoughts and grabbed the phone from him beginning to talk to Youngjae. 

~break~ 

“What took you so long?” Youngjae asked Jaebum when he finally saw the older walk into the café that was down the road from his apartment. “Sorry. I was helping Jinyoung with some things” Jaebum asked and Youngjae sighed. “What’s wrong Jae?” Jaebum asked, frowning. “I want Jackson here. It doesn’t feel like my birthday without him. He hasn’t replied to any of my messages and we haven’t video called in a while” Youngjae explained. ‘ What an idiot’, Jaebum thought, pulling out his phone like he was checking it when in reality he snapped a quick photo of Youngjae and sent it to Jackson with the caption of “he hasn’t heard from you in a while. call him” and put his phone down to wait. “He’s just been busy Jae and you know that. Plus it’s not that easy to get a signal out at sea” Jaebum said, pulling his friend into a hug doing his best to comfort and ease Youngjae’s mind. Just as Youngjae was beginning to open his mouth, his phone began ringing. Looking at it, Youngjae’s face brightened and turned the phone around to show Jaebum. “It’s Jackson!” He said excited, and Jaebum smiled in response, happy to see the younger with a smile on his face. “Well answer it” Jaebum replied and Youngjae got up as he began talking into the phone with that bright smile on his face. “We’re good for now” Jaebum mumbled to himself a bit relieved knowing that the secret is safe for the moment. 

**A few hours later**

“I miss you too baby. I’ll video call you later before the party starts. I have to go now. I love you too” Jackson said before hanging up the phone with Youngjae. He was waiting for Jaebum and Jinyoung to come pick him up from the airport. “Jackson!” He heard and turned to see Jaebum and Jinyoung waving at him. “Hey!” He yelled happily as he walked up to them hugging them. “It’s so good to see you! Youngjae is going to be so surprised” Jinyoung said after they pulled back from their hug. “Definitely” Jaebum agreed as he and Jackson shared a brief look. “Well what are we waiting for?! Let’s go!” Jackson said and all three of them went to the car to go home and get ready for the party later. 

~break~ 

Youngjae sighed sitting on the couch as everyone talked and laughed. He was glad his friends threw a party for his birthday but he just wasn’t in the mood. He was upset because Jackson hasn’t called him yet. He knows his boyfriend could be busy but it just makes him sad thinking about how much he misses him. “How are you doing hyung?” Yugyeom asked, sitting on the arm of the couch closest to the seat Youngjae was in. “I’m okay. Just miss Jackson is all. I do appreciate the party though. It’s thoughtful” Youngjae replied with a small smile that Yugyeom noticed didn’t reach his eyes. 

“I know hyung. Maybe opening some presents will brighten your mood a little” Yugyeom said, gesturing towards the gifts on the table not too far from and Youngjae nodded. “Yay! It’s present time everyone!” Yugyeom yelled, getting everyone’s attention so they could all gather round and grab gifts to bring to Youngjae to distract him from noticing Jaebum and Jinyoung missing for a bit. Youngjae got many gifts varying from cd’s of his favorite artists, clothes, books, a new camera and he asked about the laptop sitting in front of him that BamBam brought and sat down on the table. “Oh! Jackson has a video he sent for your birthday” Mark explained. Youngjae opened the laptop excited and clicked the video that was in the email already pulled up. Youngjae felt his eyes well up with tears as he saw Jackson’s face pull up on the screen.

“ _Hey baby. Happy Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! By the time you watch this video, it’ll be your birthday and the first one without me. I really do miss you. I know it’s only been a couple of months since I’ve left, but it feels like a lifetime away from you and your beautiful smile. I sometimes wish I was home right next to you when you wake up. I absolutely miss your cuddles and I honestly think I’m having a withdrawal hahaha. I know our friends have been taking good care of you for me and I’m thankful for them. Just do me one more thing before this video is finished. Close your eyes and make a wish. I love you_ ” 

Youngjae closed his eyes and as he wished for Jackson to be home not knowing that everyone moved behind the couch and were smiling as Jackson stood in front of him by the fireplace. “Open your eyes baby” he said in a whisper. Youngjae opened his eyes and yelled in shock. “Is that really you Jackson?” Youngjae asked as tears fell down his cheeks. Chuckling, Jackson nodded. “Yes baby. I’m really back” Jackson replied, catching Youngjae as he ran into his arms kissing him. 

“Happy Birthday love” Jackson mumbled into Youngjae’s ear as they pulled back from the kiss still hugging each other. “I missed you so much Jacks” Youngjae said sniffling. “I missed you too Jae baby” Jackson replied as they pulled back from the hug. Youngjae was still crying and probably looked like a complete mess but to Jackson he looked beautiful. 

“Baby I’m gonna need you to stand here for a second” Jackson said letting go of Youngjae as he walked off. Youngjae was a bit confused but stayed there even though he missed Jackson a lot though he was aware Jackson was only in the other room. “Close your eyes Jae and no peeking!” Jackson yelled and Youngjae sighed but did what he was asked. Jackson walked back out with something behind his back. Everyone except Jaebum was curious about what he had. 

Jackson kneeled in front of Youngjae on one knee and Jaebum had to shush everyone else who were staring in shock so they wouldn’t say anything. “Jacks. Can I open my eyes now?” Youngjae asked voice a bit whiny and Jackson chuckled. “Yes baby. You may” Jackson replied and when Youngjae opened his eyes, he didn’t know how to respond to what he was seeing. “Before you say anything, let me speak first. Youngjae, you literally changed my life the day we were introduced by Mark and Jaebum. You became the light of my life even before I knew I was in love with you. You’re a kind, gentle and loving soul. You’re loyal and have always been by my side through everything even me being in the Navy. Out of the two of us you are the better half though on the occasion you can have a mischievous side and a jealous streak which are things I love about you and have become my favorites. One of the things I adore is how you are willing to open your heart to anyone and willing to help. I love you very much and could not want a better boyfriend. But times have changed and I believe we are ready for that next step” Jackson said and Youngjae listened, his heart growing fond and his eyes watering.

‘Is this really happening?’ He thought as Jackson pulled a small black velvet box from behind his back. “Choi Youngjae, will you do the honor of marrying me and becoming my husband?” Jackson asked opening the box to show a ring and Youngjae tried to wipe away tears but they just kept falling. It was silent for a bit and Mark groaned. “Say yes and kiss already!” He yelled and everyone laughed. After it subsided, Jackson and everyone focused their attention back on Youngjae. “So?” Jackson asked with a small smile. Waiting for an answer made him nervous and he hoped Youngjae would say yes. “Oh, I guess I never said anything. Of course I will Jacks!” Youngjae said smiling bright and everyone sighed relieved as Jackson smiled wide as he got up pulling Youngjae into a hug. Youngjae giggled as Jackson kissed all around his face. Jackson stopped and pulled the ring out the box and placed it on Youngjae’s finger. Youngjae pulled Jackson into a kiss but it was broken by them smiling. “We’re getting married,” Youngjae said excited and Jackson nodded chuckling, pulling his fiancé closer to kiss him on the lips. “Yes my love. We are” Jackson replied. 

“I love you Jackson” 

“I love you too Jae baby”


End file.
